Something To Believe In
by DoctorWhoFanGirl1989
Summary: Ryan was in a relationship with Horatio and Eric. When he found that Speed was the men's ex-lover, he decided to run away. What happens when Speed finds out the truth and wants to be the one to heal Ryan from the pain that he experienced?


Detective Ryan James Wolfe smiled as he walked into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab on a sunny Monday morning. He had spent the night with Lieutenant Horatio Thomas Caine and Detective Eric Joseph Delko. He was lucky to have two wonderful men care deeply about him and he was slowly falling in love with both of them despite them already being in a relationship with one another. The couple didn't care about him being pregnant from a previous relationship with his ex-boyfriend, so they made sure to take care of him. When Ryan walked into the locker room, he heard Horatio and Eric talking together.

"I don't understand why we had to bring Wolfe into our relationship. Speed was the only one that we both loved unconditionally and Wolfe is just the rebound for us. I don't think we need him anymore since we both talked to Speed a few days ago and he wants to try again with us," Eric said. Ryan felt his heart shatter deeply in his chest and a soft cry of pain escaped his mouth when he heard what the older man said about him. He should have known that his best friend, Detective Timothy Lucas Speedle, was the other man that the two men loved and still did after two years of being away from them. Ryan hid in the shadows and waited for the couple to walk out of the locker room.

When Horatio and Eric walked out of the room finally, the expectant father walked over to his locker and started cleaning everything out since he couldn't stay there anymore. Tears started running down his face as he removed his belongings and when he was finished, he wrote a small letter saying that he was resigning from the lab because of personal issues and he needed a fresh beginning somewhere else. Ryan placed the small letter into a spare envelope and wrote Horatio's name on it before closing the locker door and grabbing his duffel bag. He couldn't believe that the two men whom he had been slowly falling in love with used him since Speed wasn't there to love them for a while. It was heartbreaking and devastating to know that Horatio and Eric thought he was just an easy person. Ryan made himself a promise that he wasn't going to trust people easily anymore after the earth-shattering blow he was dealt by people he worked with.

The expectant father made sure that Horatio wasn't in his office and placed the letter, along with his badge and service weapon, on the desk before walking out of the lab. He made sure to talk to IAB Lieutenant Richard William Stetler about having his records sent up to the New York Crime Lab since he was planning to move up there. His best friend, Sheldon Andrew Hawkes, worked at the lab as an CSI/assistant medical examiner alongside chief medical examiner Dr. Sidney Michael Hammerback and Senior Detective Mac Taylor. Ryan walked out of the lab and headed towards his car to go pick up his luggage. He had already sold the apartment that he was living in to his cousin and made sure that he packed everything that he was taking with him up to New York. The expectant father knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in Miami any longer if he had to see Horatio and Eric loving on Speed.

Two hours later, Horatio walked into his office and noticed Ryan's badge and service weapon sitting on the desk along with an envelope that had his name on the front of it. He sat down at his desk and opened the envelope to see what the young man had written:_  
To Lieutenant Caine:  
This is my official letter of resignation, effective immediately. I have enjoyed working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab for the last two years, but I need to leave because of personal reasons which I will not disclose in this very letter. I already talked to Lieutenant Stetler about making sure that no one knew where I would be going to, so please don't try to find me. Thank you for the opportunity to let me work for you while Speed was out on medical leave. Yes, I am Detective Timothy Lucas Speedle's best friend and have been for the last ten years.  
Sincerely,  
Ryan Wolfe_

Horatio was surprised that Ryan had resigned from the lab and went to Rick to accept his resignation. He had a feeling that the expectant father found out about Eric and he wanting to try again with Speed. _'Wait a minute. Oh dear god, Ryan was **IN** the locker room when Eric and I were talking about trying over again with Speed. I knew that he overheard us speaking and needed to get away from what happened. I knew that I heard his soft cry of pain escape from his mouth. Shit, Speed's going to be so __pissed when he finds out that Eric and I used Ryan,' _Horatio thought to himself worriedly. The door to his office opened and Speed was standing there with a dark look on his face as he walked into the office with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Horatio's mouth went dry and he licked his lips before speaking. "I'm glad to see you here, Speed. Eric and I were just about to call you and see how you were doing since you're coming back from medical leave to work at the lab once more," Horatio replied softly and smiled at the younger man standing in front of him.

"Cut the crap, Horatio," Speed growled out as he approached the desk where the redheaded lieutenant was sitting at. "Did you know that my best friend happened to show up on my front porch with tears streaming down his face because two men broke his heart? I figured that Delko would have been the one to treat Ryan because he came to work here on my behalf, but I didn't think that you would have done the same thing. Ry told me that he had been in a relationship with you and Delko for the last two months and he fucking loved the both of you! I actually thought that I wanted to get back with you and Delko, but I realized that I don't after the way you discarded my fucking best friend! You just lost another CSI because I'm not going to work with a person who hurt the ones that I care about and use them for their own sick games," Speed snapped and turned around to head to the door. "By the way, you and Delko will never have me in your life as long as I'm alive," he added and slammed the door shut, cracking it down the middle of the frame. Horatio cursed and knew that Speed was extremely pissed off at him and Eric for hurting his best friend.


End file.
